Forever Can Wait
by WasteNoTime
Summary: Kurt Hummel has no hope of meeting his soulmate and goes to a tattoo studio to get rid of his mark. Can someone stop him from the biggest mistake of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forever Can Wait

**Length:** 2k

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel has no hope of meeting his soulmate and goes to a tattoo studio to get rid of his mark. Can someone stop him from the biggest mistake of his life?

**AN:** Thanks for taking interest in my story. This idea has been haunting me for weeks now and finally I wrote it out. Don't forget to tell me what you think, the reviews are very welcome.

* * *

With a heavy heart Kurt Hummel opened the door to the _Dalton_ tattoo studio for the first time. He wasn't into the body drawings himself even though he didn't mind it on other people. His mission of the trip was slightly more complicated. He needed to remove something. Not a tattoo though.

The bell connected to the door made a silent noise, announcing to the staff that somebody came in and the soon-to-be costumer made his way to a girl with a lot of piercing sitting behind the counter. She had a name tag that said 'Lauren' and Kurt noticed her position written underneath that told him that Lauren was a receptionist.

"Hello," she said, her eyes never leaving the laptop on the desk slightly below the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Kurt said uneasily. "I have an appointment with Wes Montgomery in… five minutes ago, actually."

Lauren looked through a notebook. "Name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

The receptionist nodded emotionlessly. "Fill this in," she said and gave him a form, "and wait there."

The young man thanked her and sat down on one of two chairs next to a small table. There was a pen there and he filled his personal information until he reached the address question.

"Excuse me?" he tried to get the receptionist's attention.

"M?" she made a questioning noise, a mouse clicking furiously.

"I'm visiting my dad here in Ohio but I live in New York. I'm not sure which address I should use," Kurt explained her.

"How long are you staying?"

The man checked the wall calendar and quickly made the math in his head. "Another two weeks."

"Then it's your Ohio address," she said and it was clear that she didn't want to be disturbed anymore.

"Thank you," Kurt said politely and wrote down his dad's address which used to be his for a long time before he moved to New York to go to college.

He finally put his signature on the bottom and went to the counter to give the form to Lauren. Once he reached it, the door bell rang again and someone else went into the studio.

"Hey, sexy," a young handsome man said cheerfully and Kurt looked startled until he noticed that the man was looking at the receptionist.

"Call me that again, Warbler, and I will castrate you," she mumbled as playfully as it was possible for her.

"Oh, you love me," the dark haired man said and only then noticed Kurt. "And who do we have here?"

"Um, hi, I'm here to see Wes Montgomery," the new yorker said.

The man's eyes widened and he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but Wes won't be able to make it. I was actually on holiday but he called me yesterday begging to cover for him. He said it was a life or death situation, his words, not mine. Anyway, now you are stuck with me."

Kurt shrugged as he didn't really care who took care of his problem. "It's fine. I don't mind."

The man beamed at that. "Great. Let's get going then."

The studio worker led the way and Kurt found himself in a room with a big comfy chair in the middle. He swallowed thickly at the sight of it. Luckily for him, the other man didn't notice his discomfort. He sat down next to the table and faced Kurt.

"Oh, please, sit down and make yourself comfortable," he gestured to the big chair and Kurt sat down. "Now, Wes tells me you are planning to remove your soulmate's name off your wrist and you are one hundred percent sure about it."

Kurt nodded and ran his thumb over the wristband that covered the name that was written on his left wrist.

"Okay…" he said and took a paper which held some questions. "Now, this is a common procedure. Removing your mark is a big deal and we need to be sure that this is really what you want and that the following day you won't come back complaining."

"I won't," Kurt assured him quickly. "This is really what I want."

The man sat back more comfortably and bore Kurt with his hazel eyes. "I do believe you but we still have to go through this. That's our rule."

"Okay, Mr…"

"Call me Warbler," the man laughed. "Everybody here does."

"Okay, Mr Warbler," Kurt gave him a smile, feeling lighter with every passing moment, as the moment when the name would be removed came closer. Finally he would be free.

"Let's begin then…" Warbler said and read the first question. "Is your mark damaged in any way?"

"No."

"Is your skin damaged at the area of the mark?"

"No."

"How old were you when your mark appeared?"

"Thirteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty four."

"When did you decide to get your mark removed?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "The first time I thought about it must have been when I was still in high school. But I started to seriously consider it half a year ago, give or take."

"Okay," Warbler wrote down the numbers. "It's good you have put a lot of thought into it. Many people do it as a spur of a moment thing when their soulmates hurt them or something. As you have thought about it for a while, your chance to be turned down is very low. Now, the most important question, why do you want to do it?"

Kurt sighed. He had expected this question and had the answer ready. "Many people see the soulmates' marks as a hope of finding their one true love. Well, for me it's only a reminder that I don't have this person in my life. And what is the chance that I'm going to meet him anyway? As far as I know he may live in Turkey, Japan or some tribe in Amazon forest. He won't knock on my door one day with a single red rose and say 'Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever' so I won't bother myself with hope anymore."

"Is that your fantasy?" Warbler gave him a sad smile.

Kurt shrugged. "I've always been a silly romantic. It's time I grow up and face the reality."

"It's not silly to fantasise about meeting your soulmate," the hazel-eyed man spoke. "It's special and of course you have a right to imagine it to be romantic. In fact, you deserve it to _be_ romantic."

"Have you met your soulmate?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself. "Oh, shit, sorry, it's personal, you don't have to tell me."

"It's okay," the man said and placed the paper on the table. "And no, I haven't met him yet. But one day I will. I don't care if it happens tomorrow or in fifty years. Well, I do care and I hope it's sooner than in fifty years but I will look for him forever if I need to."

"You think I'm crazy to do this, don't you?" Kurt grimaced.

"I don't," Warbler shook his curly head. "Everyone has a right to their opinion and preferences. I believe that I'm going to find my person, you don't want to see his name. Some people don't believe in these marks at all and think that they mean nothing. There is no right or wrong here."

Kurt forced a smile and watched Warbler come sit in the chair next to him. He put on a pair of medical gloves.

"Have you ever had any tattoos done?" he asked and prepared the equipment he would be using.

"No," Kurt shook his head.

"Well, removing the mark is very similar to removing a tattoo. It hurts a bit especially since the skin of the wrists is thin and sensitive. Wes mentioned that you said your mark wasn't big so it won't take too long. You will just need some courage but I'm sure you can do it," he finished with a wink and took Kurt's wrist.

"I will go through any pain to get rid of this," he said with a heavy sigh and turned from Warbler as well as his marked wrist.

"Then, let's get rid of mister…" the man said slowly, building anticipation as he carefully removed the wristband. "B-blaine Anderson…"

Kurt was too busy waiting for the pain to begin that he failed to hear the change in the man's voice. "Yeah, let's do that," he said encouraging himself. He felt a gloved finger gently massage his mark and looked questioningly at the man. "Is everything okay?"

The curly haired man looked at him but Kurt couldn't place emotion that was shining in his eyes. "Are you really sure you want to do this? There is no way back after this."

"I'm sure. I've been sure for a long time."

"Give me one day," Warbler breathed. "I'm not feeling well right now so maybe you could come back tomorrow?"

Kurt growled silently in the chair, he really wanted to get this over with. "Can't someone else do it? I'm sick of waiting."

"Just one day. If you still want to remove it tomorrow, then I will personally do it free of charge."

The mark removal cost a lot and Kurt perked up at that as he didn't have much money. "You will do it for free?"

"Promise," Warbler said and removed his gloves. "I'm sorry about this."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's fine. You are going to do it for free so I can definitely spare one day."

They decided on the time for the appointment on the following day and after saying goodbye to Lauren Kurt left but not before he heard Warbler asking the receptionist to call Wes and tell him to come back as soon as he could because the man couldn't stay in the studio any longer.

On his way home Kurt felt happy. He would get his mark removed for free, which was the best scenario possible. He hoped to get some sort of a discount but a hundred percent off was not something he even dreamed of.

"Dad, I'm home!" he shouted as he entered his childhood house.

"In the kitchen," Burt yelled and Kurt went to find his dad. "So, have you made the biggest mistake of your life?"

"Not funny," Kurt uttered. "And to answer your question, no. I'm going back there tomorrow and they will do it for free."

Burt frowned at that. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, the guy who had to do it couldn't make it and someone else had to cover for him. But that guy suddenly didn't feel well and couldn't do the job. I guess it's their way to apologise for inconvenience."

"It's very generous of them," the older man said, still suspicious. "I wish you were still a teenager and I could forbid you to do this nonsense."

"We already talked about this, dad, and I'm not changing my mind so drop it, okay? And now that it's free of charge, you don't have to worry about me going bankrupt."

Burt shook his head but didn't say anything as he gave up trying to talk his stubborn son out of what he saw as a mistake.

"I'll be in my old room. I have some work to catch up with," Kurt said and left the kitchen.

And he did just that – he occupied his thoughts with work just so he wouldn't have to think of the following day. It wasn't until it was already dark outside when he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Kurt, can you get that?" Burt yelled from the other room.

"Going!" Kurt shouted back and ran to the door.

He opened it and gasped at the sight in front of him. The guy from the tattoo studio, Warbler, was standing there at the doorstep, his hair lightly gelled, wearing a light green cardigan and looking totally different from the man Kurt had seen earlier. But despite all of that only one thing stood out – a red rose in the man's hands.

"Oh, there you are… I've been looking for you forever…"

* * *

**AN: **It would be very nice to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forever Can Wait

**Length:** 2,1k

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel has no hope to meet his soulmate and goes to a tattoo studio to get rid of his mark. Can someone stop him from the biggest mistake of his life?

**AN:** I was asked by several people to continue this and I felt bad leaving a cliff-hanger at the end so here is another one-shot to wrap up some loose ends. Don't forget to tell me what you think, the reviews are always very welcome.

The following day Kurt found himself in front of the _Dalton_ tattoo studio just as planned. There was no heavy feeling in his heart but despite that everything seemed exactly the same like it had been one day ago. He was about to go in and meet a person who was supposed to remove his soulmate's name.

With a sigh the man opened the door and a silent bell rang through the place, announcing the same receptionist as the day before, Lauren, that a new client had just arrived. She looked up for once and Kurt went straight to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he reintroduced himself, not sure if he was memorable enough for the girl to remember him. "I have an appointment with Blai– Warbler in ten minutes."

"Go ahead," Lauren said and gestured to the door where Kurt knew the workroom was.

With a polite thank you the twenty four year old went to the door and knocked silently. There was a 'come in' from inside and he opened the door to reveal his soulmate sitting in the chair next to the table.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, obviously surprised to see the other man, and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt ignored a growing need to wrap Blaine in his arms and just stood there. "Well, I have an appointment with you, remember? I was promised a free mark removal," he teased his newly found soulmate.

The hurt in the curly head man's eyes made Kurt wish he had chosen a different wording but now there was no way back as Blaine began to talk.

"Oh, yes, of course. Please, sit down in the chair and take your wristband off," he rambled and despite his attempt to mask his real emotions by being professional, it was obvious that the man was hurting. "Like I said yesterday, there will be some pain…"

Kurt wasn't sure if the man was talking about his physical pain or his own heart ache, but all that mattered to him was the need to calm down the man before him. It was too painful to see him breaking like this.

"Blaine, sweetie," he stopped the man, who was about to put on the medical gloves, "do you really think that after what happened yesterday I would still want to get rid of my mark? Of _your name_?"

"But you said–" Blaine began but Kurt didn't let him finish as the hope appeared in the man's eyes and the new yorker couldn't let it disappear. On the contrary, he needed to strengthen it.

"I was just joking," Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand. "I just used our appointment as an excuse to see you and maybe ask you out?"

Blaine visibly relaxed and squeezed Kurt' hand. "Like on a date?"

"Definitely on a date. As you are on holiday I assumed this was your only appointment of the day so maybe we could go have lunch together?" he asked Blaine and after the man nodded enthusiastically, he sat down in the client's chair. "I can't believe I was about to do this… My dad always said I was making the biggest mistake. What if… what if you didn't work yesterday?"

Blaine sat in the chair where he worked from and ran his hand through Kurt's thigh soothingly. "There is no need to think of 'what if.' I'm sure Wes wouldn't have let you do it. After all, he asked me to cover for him once he found out what your name was."

"I need to send him a thank you card," Kurt laughed. "But what if I went to some other tattoo studio, not _Dalton_?"

"Hey, none of that," Blaine shook his head. "We found each other and you still have my name on your wrist. Which I would love to see again if I may…"

"Yes, yes, you may," Kurt agreed and extended his arm to Blaine so that the man could remove the material covering his mark. "And I want to see yours as well."

With a soft smile Blaine removed Kurt's wristband and once it was off the chestnut haired man took off Blaine's. They both looked at each other's marks and carefully ran fingers through them.

"I will never get bored of seeing my name on your skin," Kurt said and brought Blaine's wrist to place a gentle kiss on it. "You are so much more than I expected."

"And you are all I ever hoped for and more," the other man said with honesty in his eyes.

It was a perfect moment for them to kiss. They both knew it but it wasn't time yet. It was way too soon and they didn't want to ruin what started so beautifully. They were determined to stay together forever so they would have all the time in the world for kissing and more.

"You know, you called me sweetie," Blaine joked to get rid of the unfulfilled promise that was thick in the air.

Kurt smiled apologetically. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it," Blaine said and straightened in his chair.

"Good because I'm planning to keep calling you that," Kurt winked at him. "You are the sweetest person I ever met."

"Well, I am addicted to sugar, you know," Blaine teased him.

The growling sound of Kurt's stomach filled the silent room and it made Blaine laugh at the way the new yorker blushed. "Come on, I was promised a date and we definitely need to feed your little monster," he said and poked at Kurt's belly.

Kurt squirmed giving Blaine a stern but good-natured look. "Okay, let's go, sweetie."

He was about to hop off the chair when the other man stopped him. "You forgot your wristband."

"Throw it away," Kurt said with a small shake of his head. "I finally found you and I want the world to know that I, Kurt Hummel, belong to one and only Blaine Anderson."

Blaine's smile would have widened if it had been possible. "I'll throw away yours if you throw away mine, _honey_," he offered and helped Kurt out of the chair.

"Honey, huh?"

"If I'm your sweetie it's only fair if you are my honey," Blaine offered and they went to the trash bin.

They took each other's wristbands and stood next to it for a moment before Kurt spoke. "Together?"

"Together," Blaine agreed and they let the wristbands fall into the trash bin, symbolising the end of their search. "Now, I remember this date I need to attend."

The next two weeks were like from someone else's life for both men. Kurt and Blaine spent every free minute they had together. When they couldn't be physically with each other, the text messages and calls came endlessly.

Blaine met Burt for the Friday night dinner and they hit off better than Kurt had expected. The new yorker met the infamous Wes Montgomery and took the opportunity to thank him for uniting two soulmates.

They went on many dates. Sometimes it was just a dinner at Breadstix or a coffee at the Lima Bean. Other times they went to the mall and Blaine showed incredible patience when Kurt kept trying on probably every piece of clothing in all the shops. They had picnics in a park when the weather was nice and volunteered at the animal shelter.

They felt like puzzles pieces finally brought together. It all felt right. Until the moment came when they couldn't ignore the most important issue anymore – Kurt had to go back to New York as his holiday went to the end.

The day before his flight the men were sitting in the Lima Bean, enjoying their hot drinks and even hotter company. Kurt was telling him about how difficult it was to keep Burt from junk food and took a sip of coffee to moist his drying mouth.

"I love you," Blaine said, looking at him lovingly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly swallowed the liquid. "I love you too," he said with a smile. "When you think about it, Kurt Hummel had a pretty good holiday."

Blaine only smiled at him.

"You know, we can't ignore it anymore. I know we've been avoiding the topic this whole time but we really need to talk," Kurt finally said and placed his cup on the table. "I'm going back to New York tomorrow and we need to figure out what to do."

Blaine shrugged as if there was nothing to talk about. "It's simple. We will text and call each other. There is also skype. And we will see each other as often as we can."

"Yeah, but how often is this 'as often as we can'? Once a year? During holidays? I already can't imagine my life without you," Kurt said, his eyes watering a bit.

"Hey, don't cry," Blaine said and covered Kurt's hand that was on the table. "You don't need to imagine your life without me because I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. We'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'm not letting you go after all these years of looking for you," Blaine assured him.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt whispered and Blaine stood up to hug his soulmate.

Kurt sat in the plane with red, slightly puffy eyes. Blaine couldn't come to the airport to see him go and the man was kind of happy because he really didn't want his soulmate to see him crying over the fact that they would be separated by distance.

Burt hugged him at the entrance of the airport and whispered in his ear that he and Blaine would be just fine and Kurt really wanted to believe him. But despite that he couldn't stop his tears running when he boarded the plane which was about to take him away from the man he loved.

His seat was at the side of the plane and the seat at the window was still unoccupied when the last few people entered. For a few moments Kurt hoped that he wouldn't have a seat neighbour but somebody stopped by his row and a familiar voice spoke.

"Sorry, honey, but you are blocking my seat. Though, if you want a window seat, you can have it."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine with a backpack in his hand. "Blaine? What… what are you doing here?"

Blaine put his bag above their seats when a stewardess asked him to and smiled at Kurt. "I'm going home."

Kurt let him go to his seat and sat down again, looking suspiciously at Blaine. "What do you mean you are going home?"

Blaine shrugged and put a seat belt on. "My holiday is over as well."

"But… I thought you lived in Lima…"

"I was visiting Wes in Lima during my holiday," Blaine explained.

"So you don't work at _Dalton_?"

"No. I own a tattoo studio _Pavarotti_ in New York," Blaine said and helped Kurt with his belt. "That's why I wasn't really surprised when Wes asked me to help him out. I'm actually better than him, just don't tell him."

Kurt took a moment to process the whole new information and once everything settled in, he hit Blaine's arm.

"Ouch!"

"You asshole!" he whispered angrily. "You let me think that I won't be able to see you for months! Why would you do that?"

"Surprise?" Blaine managed an apologetic smile.

"God, I love you but you are an asshole," Kurt mumbledl and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "And I'm still angry."

"Would dinner at an Italian restaurant make you less angry?"

"Maybe," Kurt said and began to play with Blaine's marked wrist. "But make reservations because I don't want to be thrown out of the filled restaurant."

"Already taken care of," Blaine said, pride shining in his eyes. "The place is not far from your apartment block by the way. You know Belle Italie?"

"How did you–" Kurt began when the realisation hit him. "My dad…"

"Your dad," Blaine admitted with a short laugh. "What a great man."

"I hate you both right now," Kurt growled when the plane began to drive and sped up before taking off.

"No, you don't. You love us," he said teasingly, knowing for sure that it was true.

"Yeah, you kind of can't help who you love and especially who you fall in love with," Kurt agreed and began to doze off as he felt exhausted from crying.

"Sleep now and when you wake up I'm going to be here," Blaine promised and kissed his hair.

"Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, honey."

**AN:** Thank you for reading. It would mean a lot if you let me know what you think.

This was the second and most likely the last one-shot of this 'verse, unless inspiration comes for another short episode of the men's life.


End file.
